The Naruto World Gets Prank Called
by Living on a Rainbow
Summary: Six girls make random phone calls and have to pay for it. Leads to SasuHina! Minor NejiTen. Rated T for suggestive humor and swearing! Barely any romance, but whatever.


**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be on FanFiction, now would I? No. In that case, I do not own Naruto._**

Aridoku held the phone in her lap, thinking hard.

"Can we?" She asked.

"Aridoku…can we what?" Akemi asked warily.

"Let's prank call!" She suddenly grinned, her face changing from the serious, thoughtful, face to a cheerful, Naruto-like gaze.

"OH! I WANNA!" Curomi jumped up from her spot on the couch and plopping down onto the floor next to Aridoku.

Kira rolled her eyes as Kida feverishly agreed.

"Who's first?" Kanna asked.

"ME! ME!" Kida waved her hand in the air.

"No! ME!" Curomi objected.

"No way!" Aridoku yelled, "It was my idea. I go first."

"Damn." Curomi muttered.

Aridoku quickly and excitedly punched in random numbers onto the home phone.

"_Aridoku, what do you want?" _A male voice answered. She mouthed the word 'Neji' to the other girls.

Neji had seen this coming. Destiny _had _told him this, of course.

"What? No 'hello'?!" Aridoku asked, faking being offended. "Gee, Destiny Boy, you sure know how to make a call pleasurable."

"_Again. What do you want?"_

"Well, at first I _was_ prank calling," Aridoku replied nonchalantly, "But then you answered, so I guess you'll have to do, Destiny Boy!"

"_My name is Neji. Not Destiny Boy."_

"Fine. I'll settle for Destiny Freak, then." Aridoku shrugged, "You're so prissy, Neji. I wonder what Tenten sees in you…"

"_Excuse me?" _He said abruptly.

"_Neji, who's that on the phone?" _Aridoku heard a familiar voice sounding a _lot _like Tenten.

"Oh, my Kami!" Aridoku exclaimed, "She's with you?! Tell her I said hi! Wait, did I interrupt something?! I hope you two are using protection! We don't need your Fruit of the Looms running around!"

"_Goodbye."_

"Wait!"

"_What?" _He asked, irritated.

"How'd you know I was calling?!" Aridoku exclaimed, "Not like I've ever given you my number – oh, my, Kami! I bet you're cheating on Tenten and stalking me!"

No answer.

"Hey! Teme hung up on me!" Aridoku huffed.

"My turn!" Curomi snatched the phone away from her before Kida could get to it.

"_Uzumaki Naruto speaking. BELIEVE IT!" _Curomi winced at the volume of his voice.

"Um, hello," Curomi greeted, "Naruto-kun, this is Ayame. You know, Ichiraku's daughter?"

"_OH! HI, AYAME-CHAN!_" Curomi held the phone away from her ear for a few moments.

"Right, well," Curomi said, trying to think, "My father wanted me to tell you that we're closing our shop. It's going out of business."

"_WHAT?! NO! NO! NO!" _He yelled. Curomi could tell he had dropped the phone. She could also hear indistinct pounding on the ground. She stifled her giggles.

"_WHY?! WHY, KAMI-SAMA?! WHY?!"_

"Yeah, well, bye-bye!" Curomi hung up, unable to stop laughing.

"Now it's _my _turn." Kida asked.

"_Hyuuga H-Hinata speaking," _A timid voice said, _"H-hello?"_

"HI, HINATA-CHAN!" Kida exclaimed loudly at the mention of her dear friend, "WHAT'S UP?! You know, you haven't called me at all this week!"

"_Uh…um, w-what?"_

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR DEAR, DEAR, FRIEND?! I'm offended!"

The authoress forgot to mention that Hinata and her weren't that close. In Kida's head, though, they were great friends.

"Really, Hina-chan, you don't know who I am?!" Kida asked, totally forgetting she was supposed to be prank calling. "Oh, well, how are you and Sasuke doing? Never mind! Can you put Neji on the phone? He might remember me."

She didn't feel like pranking her supposedly 'dear, dear, friend'.

"_R-right."_

"_What is it?" _Neji asked gruffly.

"How's Tenten?" Kida asked sweetly, "You're using protection, right?"

"_If it's Aridoku again, I'm hanging up."_

"It's not her! Who _is _she, anyway?!" Kida tried to play dumb.

"_Whatever. Goodbye."_

"Aw…going back to your Weapons Mistress, huh?" Kida smirked. "Well, I hope she puts out!" With that, she hung up quickly.

"You idiot," Akemi laughed. "You're so stupid."

"Retard," Kira giggled.

"You're so stupid, Kida," Aridoku agreed, "Since when are you 'dear friends' with Hinata?"

"Since always." She huffed, handing Akemi the phone set.

"_Who. The. Hell. Is. Calling. Me?"_

"Jeez, Sasuke." Akemi rolled her eyes. "So how's it going with the rabid fan girls?"

"_Who's calling?"_

Akemi sighed. "What's got you so pissed, Sasuke? Well, you know, more than usual. We all know there's a stick up your ass – we just don't want to know whose. So, please, feel free to talk to Dr. Laura."

"_Goodbye, stalker."_

"I'm no stalker!" Akemi fumed, "I just happen to know where you live! The fact that I'm calling you is totally random."

"_Who the fuck is this?" _Sasuke asked warily.

"Just look out your window, Sasuke," Akemi smirked.

"_There are about thirty girls outside my window, you idiot."_

"Other window, retard." Akemi rolled her eyes, hoping the idiot would fall for it.

"_Naruto? What the hell are you doing outside my window?" _He replied emotionlessly.

Akemi smirked.

"Well, you know. Once a fan girl always a fan girl." Akemi said nonchalantly.

"_You were never a fan girl."_

"And how would you know?!" Akemi scoffed. "If you thought Sakura and Ino were your number one fans, guess again, Emo Boy!"

"_I'm not gay, loser."_

"Huh, fine!" Akemi pretended to be offended, "But if you don't want me, do me a favor and screw Hinata."

"_Excuse me?!"_

"What?! You know you've thought about it when you see her!" Akemi defended, "It's so obvious you have perverted thoughts about that adorable angel! You're probably the biggest closet perv in the history of closet perverts."

"_I. Am. Not. A. Pervert." _He growled.

"Right, right." Akemi said sarcastically. "And I'm an idiot."

"_Dobe. You are one."_

Akemi inwardly cursed.

"I AM NOT, TEME!"

"_There's no need to yell, baka."_

"Teme…"

"_Not interested in you _or _Hinata_."

"You're such a bad liar, teme," Akemi replied. "You so wish you could take Hinata after you kill your brother!"

"_That's stupid." _Sasuke's eye was twitching on the other end of the line. If only Akemi knew she was right on the money when she said that.

"Yeah? Well..._you're _stupid!" Akemi abruptly hung up.

"You're such a blonde, Akemi," Kira smirked.

"Hey! What kind of friend are you to call me an idiot, Kira?!"

"Friends are nice and deny the fact you're stupid," She replied, "Best friends are the ones who agree and call you an idiot again."

Akemi sweat dropped.

"My turn, guys," Akemi handed the phone to Kanna.

"_Hello! Haruno Sakura speaking!" _A happy, bubbly voice answered. Kanna smirked widely.

"Hello Sakura," Kanna intentionally lowered her voice, "It's Sasuke."

"_OMK! Sasuke-kun?! Hi!"_ Kanna winced at her cheeriness. _"What's up?!"_

"Wanna go out this Saturday night?" Kanna smirked.

"_I'd _love_ to!" _She replied. _"When and where?"_

"Ichiraku's ramen at seven," Kanna replied. "Bring a date, too. I'm going with Naruto."

_THUD!_

"Hello?" Kanna asked, but shrugged and hung up. "Huh, I didn't know I sounded so much like Sasuke."

"I can't believe she fell for that," Kira snickered, "Hand it over, Kanna." Kira proceeded to dial random numbers.

"_Yamanaka Ino speaking." _

"Hey, Ino-pig," Kira greeted, "It's Sakura."

"_Oh, hey Forehead."_

"Guess what?!"

"_What?"_

"Sasuke's dating Hinata!" Kira exclaimed, "And Neji's screwing with Tenten! Oh, and Naruto used to be Sasuke's 'mistress' until Sasuke dumped him for Hina-chan, and I heard that Tsunade was secretly dating Jiraiya _and _Orochimaru!"

"_NO FREAKING WAY! SERIOUSLY?!" _Kira knew Ino was the biggest gossiper in Konoha. When everyone found out they were all lies, it was all going to come crashing down on her and Sakura. Kira mentally complimented herself on how genius she was.

"Yuppers!" Kira 'confirmed', "Also, I'm dating Anko. She's awesome."

_THUD._

Kira smirked at her so called "genius."

-x-

The two teams – Team 13 and 14 – walked into the training grounds a week later, laughing and playing around. That is, until they found the several people at their training spot. Some very angry people.

"Uh…hi?" Kanna greeted uncertainly.

"Is there a party we weren't invited to?" Akemi whispered to Aridoku.

"None that I remember…"

"Assholes! No one ever invites us to things anymore," She huffed quietly.

"Shut up," Kira nudged her to stay quiet.

"Um…what's up, guys?" Curomi asked.

"A week ago, we were each called." Neji's face darkened.

Oh, shit.

"Really?" Kira asked, "Huh, doesn't _everyone _get calls?"

"Each of them was really stupid and embarrassing," Sakura clenched her teeth and tightened her fists to keep from going berserk on the girls.

"We all get stupid calls," Akemi shrugged, "Like, yesterday Curomi called me saying 'Have no fear! Waffle Girl is here!' and stuff."

"I've officially gone to bunnies, Akemi. Not waffles."

"Oh."

"OH, WE KNOW IT WAS THEM WHO CALLED US!" Naruto shouted, "LET'S JUST GET 'EM!"

"Naruto's got a point," Sasuke muttered.

Neji smirked. "We'll give you a five second head start."

"What? We didn't do –"

"Five."

"IT WASN'T US!" Curomi yelled.

"Four."

"SHIT!" Aridoku yelled, "Run, guys, he's serious!"

"Three."

By that time, each and every one of them ran in opposite directions. Akemi was in a tree, not really believing they'd attack. But she wasn't taking any chances so she masked her chakra."

"They're gone…" Sakura smirked, "Let's go."

"Akemi i-is in a-a tree," Hinata stammered, activating her Byakugan.

_Damnit. Stupid cool Byakugan._

Akemi jumped down from the tree and ran past them, but not before shoving Sasuke into Hinata, making them crash to the ground. What she didn't notice was that their lips locked.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME NOW! OW! HEY, STOP THROWING KUNAIS!"

Damn Weapon Mistress.

The rest of the gang ran after the others, leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone, and in the same position.

"Uh…um," Hinata was at loss of words. She was basically a tomato.

Sasuke smirked at the analogy 'he' came up with.

"Right…sorry," He helped her up, "The idiot pushed me when she was running for her life."

"I-it's okay…"

Silence.

"W-would you…like to…g-get some l-lunch?" Hinata stammered, blushing furiously. She remembered that the girl who'd called her had mentioned Sasuke.

He was surprised she would ask. Pleased, but surprised.

"Hn." He smirked, signaling he was agreeing.

Apparently those girls were some good after all.

**_Author's Note: Hoped you guys liked it. Reviews are appreciated!_**


End file.
